


New Perspective

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Sam Winchester, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Season/Series 12, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: After fending off an attack by Witches, Dean wakes up one morning to a shocking discovery: His lover...has been turned into a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluffy-fluff that I conjured up for my of my dearest friends. Enjoy!

"Sammy...?" Dean begins to ask slowly, still very much shocked about what he's seeing. "Is that...is that really you?"

**_Dean, what are you talking about? Is what really me?_ **

Of course he doesn't know, but how can he  _not_ know!? It's so obvious! Doesn't he feel the least bit...well, small? That form must be disorienting, right? Like, Sam's a big guy--huge in fact, so Dean finds it a little hard to believe that his brother doesn't know what's happening. Or maybe it's all just a dream. Yeah, that's it. A dream.

A nightmare.

A nightmare in which Sam has become a talking tabby cat. What the heck happened last night!?

Dean scrubs a hand over his face in an attempt to get a grip on the current situation. "Okay, this is crazy. This is insane. Just--Hold on a second, okay?"

He paces the room, clearly looking for something, but he simply cannot remember. What was it? Dean can't think straight right now. Not with his brother gazing up at him with huge eyes, and flicking his tail.  _Seriously, how does he not feel that!?_ Finally, Dean remembers what he was looking for, and goes to dig around in his jeans for his phone.

Once he grabs it, he turns on the front camera, and puts the phone directly in front of Sam's face. The look on his brother's face could only be described as some kind of anguish, but he can't really express himself like humans. Though he  _can_ talk, so there's that. Sam's hazel cat eyes widen, and he uses one of his front paws to scratch at the screen.

_**What!? What is this!? Dean, what happened to me!?** _

"I--I don't know!" The elder Hunter is frustrated, amazed and amused at the very same time. "I can't...I can't really remember what we did last night. All I know is that a lot of beer and sex was involved."

_**Well, yeah, but that was after the Witches.** _

This piques Dean's interest. "Witches? We were Hunting Witches last night?"

 _ **Yes, Dean, focus.**_ Sam tries to sit upright like a cat, but he ends up fumbling, and laying back down with a soft huff.  _ **This is complicated. Okay, what all do you remember last night?**_

"Um...let's see. I remember...stopping at the bar with you. Then flirting with the bartender. Haha. You were so pissed. And then we got back here, and I pinned you up against the wall--"

Dean soon hears the Sam-Cat hissing, possibly in annoyance.  _ **No, before that! Do you remember anything prior to getting drunk and coming back here? I can only remember small parts...**_

He has way too much pride to admit that no, he doesn't have any memory of what happened before going in that bar. However, bits are slowly coming together like fragmented pieces. Slivers. Small glimpses. Sam tackling a Witch before shooting the guy in the head.

They nearly cleared then all out...except for one.

She was a tricky one. She had casted a spell on Sam, but it looked as if it backfired because nothing really happened except for him getting knocked back. That's when Dean realizes it. That's the cause of Sam's sudden...condition. A spell gone bad! Unfortunately, that Witch was also killed, so any hope of her reversing the spell is nonexistent.

"You got hit by a rogue spell." He announces, setting himself on the bed. He puts his hands on his head and sighs. "I remember everything now. That Witch is dead, so we ain't getting the cure outta her any time soon."

Soon, Dean feels Sam crawl his way over to him, climbing into his lap. It's kinda cute. They both stare at each other.  _ **If you think I'm gonna stay this way forever, you got another thing coming.**_

"You know," Dean says, picking Sam-Cat up in his arms. "It wouldn't be so bad having a cat for a little brother. Don't have to feed you as much. You can clean yourself. But on the downside, no sex and no one to do my laundry for me. Pros and cons, ya know?"

Sam glares up at his brother with the most serious face that Dean's ever seen.  _ **I hate you so much.**_

****

It's been two weeks already, and there hasn't been any progress on getting Sam back into a Human. Dean absolutely refuses to get involved with Rowena again as he does not trust her with anything. It would be incredibly easier to call her up, but he also wants to figure this out on his own. Most people forget that he's smart too.

But Dean has to admit, seeing Sam like this, curled up on their shared bed in the bunker, makes him smile a little. It's kinda like that time when Dean was barking at the mailman and playing fetch with Sam, except Sam's been physically changed iinstead of mentally.

****

"Don't fight it, just do it."

_**This is degrading! I'm not gonna do!** _

"It's for your own good, Sam. Now, use that litter box!"

_**No!** _

"Hey, get back here! I won't have you trying to use the big boy potty every time you gotta do your business!"

_**I'm faster than you! Leave me alone!** _

"Dammit, Sammy..."

****

More time has passed, and still no progress. Sam has become more sullen these days, and he usually refuses to get out of bed in the morning. Dean empathizes with his brother so much. He wants to see him happy again; he wants to hold his Sasquatch of a lover in his arms again and kiss him until his lips are swollen and pink.

But the best he can do now is read Sam his favorite book while softly scratching behind his ears. Soon, Sam falls asleep, curled around Dean protectively. The grizzled Hunter doesn't even bother turning out the light. He just sighs and closes his eyes before cuddling up to his brother-cat.

****

When Dean awakes in the morning, he's immediately aware of two things.

1\. He can smell Sam's special shampoo.

2\. There's someone in bed with him.

His first instinct is to open his eyes, and to reach under his pillow for his gun. However, when he sees the person laying with him, his heart skips several beats. It's Sam. Sammy! Like, the  _actual_ Sam! He's back! A Human again. But how? Maybe the spell just wore off or something?

Whatever the meaning behind it, Dean's just ecstatic that his brother is back on his true form. And completely naked. And holding onto him like he's a goddamn octopus. Ah, just like the good old times when his limbs were still gangly and growing.

When Dean sets his head back on the pillow to fall back asleep, he unknowingly scratches at Sam's scalp.

And as he drifts back into unconsciousness, he swears that he can hear Sam purring.


End file.
